


Great You're Up!

by Prettyyoungthingy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, enjoy, i had to reference tacos, if the citizens of storybrooke could stop cockblocking them, killy's sexually frustrated, my babies deserve to have their pancakes, pancakes are the new tacos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyyoungthingy/pseuds/Prettyyoungthingy
Summary: Bascially Emma and Killian need to lock their doors and enjoy some pancakes.6x18, won't apologize because Killy's sexually frustrated and needs this.





	Great You're Up!

The sound of the sizzling pancakes filled the air was Emma standing over the stove, slowly flipping each one when the little bubbles appeared on the surface. She couldn't remember which home had taught her how to cook, but the skill had stuck with her entire life. And maybe some of her fathers teaching had helped lately. She couldn't believe how her life had turned around so fast, from a lonely bails bonds woman to a woman surrounded by her family, her son and the man she loved, and by some great miracle he loved her too. How everything had changed so quickly, not that she was complaining of course, but she wasn't going to run. Not now, not ever. That Emma was gone, and the new happily engaged Emma was here to stay. 

Hearing the now all too familiar footsteps that belonged to her pirate, and then his chest pressed against her back within seconds, she smiled, letting the pancakes on her spatula land onto the plate with the others. She would never get over waking in his arms, or his presence overall. Even after all this time, she wasn't used to him being right by her side, no matter what they went through whether it was dying in each others arms to tying one to a beanstalk in an attempt to get back home. Now she realized that he was her home, and the thought made her heart swell and flutter. 

"Something smells delicious." 

Killian murmured into her ear, his voice bringing back to the present as he nuzzled into the side of her head. Grinning she leaned into him slightly, able to feel his own smile as he held her so close. "It's just from a box." She murmured, her head turning slightly to look at him. After how many years together (romantically or not), he still made her feel so warm and made her smile like that.

"I'm not talking about the pancakes." 

That's all it took for her to turn, one arm wrapping around his torso and the other moving so she could hold his neck as she fused her lips to his. As all their kisses before, it quickly grew heated, Killian's head tilting to the side as he pulled her close. The familiar cold of his hook on her hips made her smile and slowly she pulled away, hands moving to rest on his shoulders as she looked up at him. She pulled on her bottom lip, eyes meeting his instantly. God, what had she done to have him? 

"What?" He murmured, looking down at her with that love and care in his eyes like countless times before and she just knew she would never get over how tender he was with her.

"I'm just... happy. It still surprises me sometimes." After all she had been through, she never thought someone would make her feel so content. Sliding her hands down slightly to rest on his biceps she watched as he looked down, knowing that he agreed with her.

"Aye, love me too." 

Slowly she angled her head up, meeting him half way as they kissed yet again, though this time softer. Her arm slowly wrapped back around his shoulders, her engagement ring shinning in the soft morning light that filtered through the windows. She didn't even realize when they became lost in each other, arms tightening and pulling the other close, lips moving in harmony and their tongues taking on the usual dance. It was all so familiar now, how did she ever think it could be just a one time thing?

"To hell with the pancakes." She muttered, pushing him so that he stepped back and was practically sitting on the edge of the table, and then eagerly followed him. She was almost in his lap, melting into every touch; the soft caress of his hook on her skin making her smile. Her hands moved over him, from his shoulders to his chest and back, never wanting to let go and to _finally_ have that time they needed to reintroduce themselves to each other after such a long time apart and countless interruptions. 

Just as her hands were moving towards the buttons on his ridiculous (but very sexy) vest and shirt the front door to their home swung open, making her spring back as Snow walked in, grinning and oblivious to the situation the couple was currently in. "Oh, great you're up!" She said excitedly, looking down to the thick binder in her hands. Emma glanced down at Killian for a moment, eyes wide.

"Mom, uh.." She trailed off, looking to him quickly just as he looked up with a small sigh. "Your mother has a key, good to know." He said, glaring at the wall behind them, unable to hide the annoyance in his voice. Her hands moved back up to his shoulders, biting her lip slightly. Of course they were going to be interrupted, it seemed as if the entire town couldn't give them a minute alone, maybe two.

"I know I'm early, but I woke up this morning and it hit me." Snow continued on, as if she hadn't even heard the two. She finally looked up, her smile fading as she noticed the entangled pair. "Am I interrupting something?" 

"Yes!" 

"No!" 

Emma and Killian said together, the first clearly frustrated that he could barely get a moment alone with his beloved. They slowly stood back up, Emma reluctantly letting the man go. "We were uh… just making some pancakes." Emma tried to cover, both of them standing though the pirates arm had yet again wrapped around her waist. 

"Pancakes, right. Maybe I should come back after you guys had pancakes." Snow said, looking anywhere but the couple, blinking a few times as Killian sighed and rubbed his scruff covered chin.

"Don't worry, I've lost my appetite." He grumbled, pressing a quick kiss to Emma's temple as he moved. "I need to go have a quick and bracing shower." He murmured just loud enough for the woman in his arms to hear. And with that he went from the kitchen and quickly up the stairs to their bedroom. 

Sighing, Emma walked over to the table, placing the plate of pancakes on the table before looking back up at her mother. 

"Mom, as much as I love our unexpected visits, is there a reason for this one?" Besides interrupting them for what felt like the millionth time. As Snow started to go on about the wedding planning, explaining how long she had been preparing ideas about the gown and the venue, Emma sighed. "Mom, thank you. I know you're excited, but for once maybe let us have some time to ourselves?" She asked slowly, looking up at her mother with a slight smile. "You know... The two of us?" 

Snow hesitated for a moment, her hands freezing as she moved to shut the binder full of wedding gowns. "Are you sure? We have so much to plan, I'm sure you two can relax after.." She objected, as Emma slowly walked her back towards the door. 

"Mom, let me put it this way; he needs to help me rest." Emma said, quoting her father's exact words from four years ago. She gave the older woman a smile, before shutting the door and locking it behind her.


End file.
